


Wait What

by Asexuallaw



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Family, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: "Lanque, this is dumb.""I know.""I mean, really fucking dumb. You have the worst taste in men."





	1. Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isiga_Inkblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/gifts).



> Okay so,,,first hiveswap fic whoo
> 
> Now, here's a disclaimer that's very important to understand for this fic. This is sort of an AU based on the assumption that jade and blue bloods attend school together. It also contains a family AU based around the one by tumblr users ashidoodle, hostilemuppet and banavalope wherein the teal bloods live together as one big dysfunctional family. Yay!
> 
> Um but anyway, I hope you enjoy this dumpster fest. Sorry the first chapter is so short! I wanted to go ahead and get it out of the way.  
> Oh and one more thing. I'm too lazy to look up troll terminology. There may be some used here and there but for the most part it'll be human words. Thank you!

"Lanque, this is dumb."  
"I know."  
"I mean, really fucking dumb. You have the worst taste in men."  
"I resent that. What about you, hm? And your little one sided crush on Marsti, the school janitor?"  
"That, okay, is different. She's not a freak who wastes all her caegar's and beetles on Japanese picture books and figures of fictional trolls."  
  
Lanque Bombyx smiled, an action some trolls considered deadly at the threat of imminent swooning. Which was frankly ridiculous. He had a reputation for being the so called "most attractive troll at school", a title he did not use and never would thank you very much. It made him uncomfortable, and he considered it unfair. But what can you do?  
  
"It's called a hobby, Tyzias. You'd know about that, wouldn't you?"  
  
The teal blood across from him scoffed, putting the coffee cup in her hand up to her mouth and not hesitating to take one huge gulp. At least it was actually coffee this time.  
  
"What I 'do' is not a hobby. It's my entire life, I've molded myself around. What I'm doing could change the fate of Alternia. But what is Tegiri Kalbur doing? Giving his currency to unstable imperious empires and putting more weight in the autocrats pockets. And for what? Plastic!"  
  
"Wouldn't it be fair to argue that all of us do the exact same thing every day of our lives?"  
  
Tyzias paused, tired eyes peering over to Lanque from the protection of her styrofoam wall. She scowled, refusing to answer him, which the jade blood took as an unspoken score for him.  
  
"When I said this is dumb, I kind of meant that I don't understand why it's so hard for you to walk over and talk to him. I could understand if it were the other way around, but dude, come on. You're the most chill guy I know."  
  
"If only it were that simple. Try to understand, I've never actually found myself flushed for a troll before." Which was true. He had kept a relatively non existent love life, not because he wanted to. But simply because he had never found anyone with the right amount of pizzazz he looked for in a partner.  
  
But Tegiri was different. There was something about him that Lanque couldn't quite place, but it made him special and unique. Yes, he liked Japanese cartoons. He was a bit of an introvert, he kept to himself, didn't have much friends outside of the "teal family".  And he supposed that was what attracted him to the teal blood in the first place. Not everyone had to fit the status quo of normality.  
  
"I want a troll who stands out, who's not afraid of being themselves. I want someone I can share things with, someone I can relate to."  
"And you think Tegiri Kalbur is that troll?"  
Lanque nodded, flashing that million dollar smile. Even Tyzias flushed at the sight of it, but quickly coughed to recover.  
"Whatever you say, man. I'm behind you 100%, as your friend."  
"...sometimes I wish you were my moirail. It would make things easier for me. But you and Boldir seem to be doing just fine in that department."  
"Yeah, you can say that again. Coming home to find out she climbed up the side of the hive and right into my respiteblock certainly doesn't get old."


	2. Bishonen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I have no fucking clue how troll money works  
> Please point out any mistakes

"So you're telling me that I'd have to waste twenty beetles and thirty caegar's on this Vegeta figure? What if I find one cheaper on scythian?"

"Like you'd ever be able to buy anything like that on scythian. You're a lowblood, you're restricted to nothing but mop-heads and old snuggleplanes. I've told you before, you Dragon Ball obsessed fuck, if you want that figure you'll have to get it here."

"Tegiri, have I ever told you how much I really, really despise you."

The tealblood scoffed, glaring over his shoulder at the gold blood behind him. Azdaja always did have an annoying habit of talking to him like he was of better quality. Even if he didn't particularly care about the expectations of someone with his blood color, he did know that being a mid-blood automatically made him superior than that filth with bad taste. Really, who still even watches Dragon Ball? If you wanted his opinion, Sugoi Quest for Kokoro was way better. Any magical girl anime was better than anything Azdaja Knelax ever watched. 

His hatred for the low blood was only that; hatred. He could never bring himself to consider any kind of caliginous feelings for Azdaja, and anyone who so much as suggested it would feel the taste of his katana blade. 

"Asian cultural hobbyhorses like ourselves should only have interest in the finer things," Tegiri started, standing from his crouched position and wiping his hands off. Honestly, lowblood stores have no proper idea of placement. The brownblood running this store needed to learn how to stock books; manga should be arranged alphabetically, not whatever mess this was. He felt very stupid getting on his hands and knees to look for Cull Note. Not something usually his taste, but his moirail suggested it to him and said it was "totally a/\/esome man!". He would be the judge of that. 

"What qualifies as 'the finer things', oh master of all anime?" Azdaja's arms were crossed as he gave Tegiri an annoyed look. Tegiri only smirked, nodding to the glass case of figures across from them.

"BadFrown Company released brand new Sakura and Ookami nendoroids for the new season! Sakura comes with five different skirts AND new face pieces. But I guess a mustard assclown like yourself wouldn't know good taste even if it stepped on your gravity connectors."

"Are you kidding me," Azdaja hissed. "Everyone knows that SQFK is completely overrated. I'd rather watch paint dry."

"Whatever," Tegiri spat. He put his hand tenderly on the glass and for a split moment made an effort to forget the lowblood was there. "Don't worry my sweet, sweet Sakura-chan. Once I've saved enough caegar's I'll rescue you from this prison and you'll have a new home, a place on my respiteblock shelf."

"Man are you almost done," The tealblood was disappointingly interrupted from his fawning by the sound of a familiar voice. He turned around and sighed, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Mallek, are you in a rush? I was left to assume that I could take my time."

"Ah nah, that's cool Teg. But I was wanting to meet up with Elwurd, cause I plan on helping her pick out a piercing, and I thought we could go together."

The cerulean blood was very patient when it came to his moirail, the anti social cartoon lover. Oops, he meant anime. It was the same thing though, right? Tegiri says they're not but Cull Note kinda reminds him of a few shows he's seen. It's the only anime he's watched, and was therefore shocked and appaled when his pale bro said he hadn't even heard of it! It's crazy how things work sometimes ha ha.

Tegiri tightened his grip on the volume one of Cull Note, and turned towards the currency station. "Go ahead and go. Places like tattoo parlors bore me, you should know this!"

Mallek frowned, briefly making eye contact with Azdaja who only smirked and motioned towards the door with his head. The pierced troll was hesitant, but seeing his moirail walk further and further away was more confirmation that he could go. He yelled a goodbye and was out the door, pushing through shopping trolls.

Tegiri fished in his pockets and pulled out what beetles he had left, which were just enough to buy that dumb volume. The whole time he was checked out the rust blood employee behind the counter dragged out an entire speech about the amount of quadrant issues in the series. Particularly between Ligght Yagami and Ryuaki, and how theyre perfect candidates for kismesistude. But Ligght's one sided matesprite Miissa gets in the way of their hate love, so the two are incapable of hate fucking to release tension which, um, Tegiri didn't wanna hear. This lowblood was lucky he left his katana at home.

When leaving the store, he didn't bother to tell Azdaja goodbye. Like he was obligated to, but it didn't even matter because his moirail was dragging him off in the opposite direction.

Every time he sees Konyyl and Azdaja together, he can't help but wonder how Azdaja got a moirail like her. Honestly she hardly seemed the type for pale relations; the blacker ones were more her style. He had heard she was a good shoulder to cry on, which was a good quality for auspices. But given the emptiness of his own quadrants he really had no room to judge. Whatever, these noobs weren't good enough to meet his standards anyway. Not when he could hold out for someone like Sakura-

"'Doubt thou the stars are fire ; Doubt that the son doth move ; Doubt truth to be a liar ; But never doubt I love.' A quote by trollian Shakespeare. Hamlet was always one of my favorites, but it's a shame we don't read any of his works in Alternian Class." 

The noise that Tegiri made when some troll came up behind him unexpected was...a bit embarrassing. But who cares! You don't just walk up to someone and quote fucking dead trolls to them out of nowhere!

"What are you even talking about," he started, balling his fist. He turned his head in one swift motion, "Can't you see I have more important things to do than-"

And froze. 

 And flushed.

A jade blood, the most attractive of the classes, arguably, stared down at him. A smile on his perfect face. Tegiri didn't think he'd ever seen this guy around before, because forgetting a face like that seemed nearly impossible. 

Was he looking at a...real life bishonen?

"My name is Lanque Bombyx. Tegiri, right? I've heard about you."

Okay that caused a double take. Trolls talk about him? Definitely nothing good. Did this guy come over here just to insult him? It didn't help that his face was no doubt already a deep teal.

"I don't have time for idle conversations," Tegiri humphed, ignoring the winginsects in his stomach. "Especially not ones that end with me getting humiliated! Go back to your jade blooded caretaker group and leave me be!"

There was a bit of a long pause, in which Tegiri clutched the manga he almost forgot he had closely to his chest and stared off at a oblong meat product stand a good ways off. The jade blood, Lanque, said nothing.

And then he giggled, not a full blown mocking laugh, a soft and gentle laugh that made the windedinsects thrash about even more. The anime nerd turned to Lanque curiously, and the other only smiled again. 

"You're awfully cute. Tyzias was right, you're not very good with strangers. It's alright, though, we'll fix that the best we can."

"I...what?"

Lanque pursed his lips, staring at Tegiri with a look he...couldn't quite place. Honestly he was still processing the fact that this attractive troll called him cute. And Tyzias had a big mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was kinda rushed, I apologize


End file.
